This invention pertains to a load holder used in conjunction with a load binding device such as a chain, a cable, a rope or the like which girdles a load.
Loads, such as stacked lumber or containerized articles, for example, are typically girdled by a chain, cable, or rope before they can be transported and often remain girdled during storage. Loads comprising a plurality of articles, such as stacked lumber, require girdling by a cable or rope in order to keep each article in place in the load.
Usage of cables, chains, and ropes by themselves have proven unsatisfactory for many types of loads. Tight tension on a chain or cable tends to damage load portions, especially load edges, which come in contact with the chain or cable. Conversely, a load having sharp edges may tend to fray a rope or cord girdling the load.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is the provision of a load holder usable in connection with load binder girdling the load for spacing the load binder away from the load for protecting both the load and the binder.
An advantage of the invention is the provision of a load holder having two selectively usable load engaging orientations for engaging either flat surfaces, curved surfaces, or corners of a load.
A further advantage of the invention is the provision of a load holder which is strong, light weight, and not easily stolen when mounted in place.